Alpha Omega And Sailor Ultime
by auvira
Summary: A horrible enemy has come and NeoQueen Serenity must Send the Senshi to the Future with the AlphaOmega to Save the future of earth and the Moon Family


Alpha Omega and Sailor Ultime  
  
By Auvira Naeblis  
  
Disclaimer: Contrary to my wishes, I don't own any of the characters from sailormoon that can be found in this series. HOWEVER I do own SailorUltime/Mandrina, Tomas, the Terebithia, Vikael, and the futuristic society in which this story occurs. The laws of physics that I DO pay attention to belong to everyone. Word to your mother ship.  
  
BTW: do you want to roleplay a similar plot to this? Go to www.sailordarknessrpg.homestead.com . I wrote the RPG storyline that is going to be/is posted there. So if you want, join up and take the place of a senshi! You are more than welcome!  
  
^_^ HARVEST MORE BODIES ^_^  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Mina dodged a blast from the man in the long black cape, despite her blood dripping down into her eyes. She closed them tightly, hoping that her tears might bring the stinging down. The senshi had been going About this battle for hours. They had to buy time for Small Lady and the NeoQueen. Ami came over the communicator as Venus whipped out her Love-Me Chain.  
  
"Guys! The young princess Serenithree is in hiding. Start making your way to the ship so we can get the HELL out of here and go to the Center." Ami chirped out.  
  
Venus didn't need to be told twice. She turned on her little gold heels and sprinted as fast as she could For the crystalline hangar about 500 yards away.  
  
A few moments later, SailorMars, aka Hino Rei, came sprinting into view and ran alongside Venus As they ran with all their might for the hangar.  
  
"Can we make it?" Rei asked breathily, her hair whipping Mina in the face as the guardian of fire turned to get a good look at the enemy.  
  
"Only if we run and don't talk, baka." Mina gasped and sprinted another twenty five yards.  
  
"VENUS LOVE-ME CHAIN!" Letting the chain fly again, venus angled it so it would wrap around the door to the hangar and pull it open.  
  
Judging that Mars was close enough, Mina grabbed her by the wrist and used the chain to suck them both To the hangar door.  
  
They ran inside and the door slammed behind them.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jupiter heard the door on the other side of the hangar slam and glanced over. Ami was already tending to Minako's wounds while Rei tossed their most prized possessions into the back of the ship.  
  
"The senshi shouldn't run, Odango Atama!" it seemed that rei was just a tad angry with Serenity. "And hiding your own granddaughter! Why? Do you know how hard it will be to find her again?!"  
  
Serenity and Small Lady sighed and looked to Mercury for support. The little blue senshi took Minako by the hand and led her into the ship. "Come on. I'll explain in here."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I still don't understand. what do you mean we wont ever see Usagi or Chibiusa. or even Serenithree again?" Makoto laid her head down on the table and squinched her eyes together.  
  
Ami shook her head and explained again. "The distance from Earth to the Center is about 25,000 light years. So traveling at the speed of light, it will take 25,000 years to get there. But, to those traveling, it will only seem to take 10 years. So, when we go to the Center to retrieve this." Ami looked at Usagi.  
  
"AlphaOmega."  
  
". AlphaOmega, 50,000 years will have passed on Earth by the time we return, but our ship will only be about 20 years older." Ami nodded expertly.  
  
"But, Sensei," Minako mocked Ami, "What about us, wont we be 20 years older too?"  
  
Ami shook her head again. "No. We will only be 2 years older. It's called Cryogenic Freezing. We'll be frozen in time inside the ship, which is programmed to unfreeze us when we are within 2 days travel of the Center."  
  
Rei looked at her hands for a long time.  
  
"But we will never see the Moon Brats again. will we?" The Senshi of Mars looked up with tearstained eyes at her queen. "Why must we go? Why can't EternalSailorMoon and The Senshi defeat this evil?"  
  
Usagi got up, crossed the room, and wrapped her arms around Rei. "I don't know, Rei-chan. What I do know is that the Silver Crystal is telling me to send you to the Center, and there you will get the AlphaOmega, and you will bring it back to the one who is my descendant, and she will destroy Vikael and his armies."  
  
Rei nodded softly, and then the senshi collapsed together into a pile of tears for their final goodbye.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SailorSaturn stood next to the CryoPod that was assigned to her. Her Planetary symbol glowed a light purple just above where her head would be, offering its comforting color to the youngest of the leaving senshi.  
  
"Don't worry, Hotaru." Rei whispered from across the room. "We will be alright. we must do this, for the future of our galaxy."  
  
Sadly, each senshi approached the window overlooking the GreenBlue Gem that they called home and Said their own silent goodbyes. Then, as the ship began to warm up for lightspeed, the girls climbed into Their respective pods, and fell into a deep sleep that would last thousands of years on earth, but only ten In the ship.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Pluto awoke, after what felt like an eternity. She opened her eyes and saw the crystalwork lattice of ice on the inside of her window. She glanced at the clock inside her chamber, that told her five years had passed in the ship.  
  
"Even now must I watch the passage of time?" She whispered, and closed her eyes. By this time. Serenity was dead.  
  
ChibiUsa was dead.  
  
Serenithree was dead.  
  
They weren't just dead. They were worse.  
  
They had been forgotten.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On earth, Vikael and his armies had taken over. They had rejoiced when they killed the NeoQueen, and her blood had stained the hands of Vikael, and ran red rivulets through his white hair. He had feasted on her corpse, he and his undead army. The Princess, ChibiUsa, had been a bit more challenging. She had managed to live 10 earth years after the death of her mother. But she was finally found, after having killed herself, on the rocks at the bottom of a cliff outside Crystal Tokyo. Hopefully, despite this, Elysium didn't shut its doors to the Earth Princess.  
  
Serenithree escaped unharmed, as the undead couldn't find her or the Senshi. After a while, the undead Began to believe that they had died somewhere, old and alone, and they were forgotten.  
  
However, Serenithree, unknowing of the fact that she was truly a moon princess, lived on, married a happy Young man who made chocolate, and had a daughter.  
  
And Serenithree's daughter had a daughter.  
  
And she had a daughter.  
  
So on and so forth for all the years even after the Moon Kingdom had been forgotten just like Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Until the day the Senshi would return. 


End file.
